


Sunrise

by Thepiefreak527



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepiefreak527/pseuds/Thepiefreak527
Summary: After arriving to Atlas, General Ironwood provides rooms for the gang to stay. After some well deserved rest, Blake wakes up early unable to clear her mind. Yang eventually wakes up and notices her absence. The two finally share a well deserved moment





	Sunrise

Upon arriving in Atlas, it wasn't easy getting in. The military fleet only recognized them as a threat and they had to push their way through until Ironwood showed up. He was generous enough to help lend them rooms to stay in for the night. Team RWBY had their own room along with Maria. Then team JNR along with Oscar and Qrow had a room. Ruby jumped onto one of the beds with a sigh. "I don't know about you guys, but it feels like I haven't slept in years!" She shoved her face into the pillow, hugging it closer to her. Everyone in the room nodded and agreed. Weiss was already in her night gown tucking herself in. Maria had passed out on the chair that was in the corner of the room. There were only 3 beds in the room which meant Blake and Yang would have to share. They all said their good night's and then the room fell silent.

Blake's head was racing and she couldn't get her mind off of something. Her and Yang had killed Adam and she was finally free from him. Yet, she still felt awful from it. It was early in the morning and the sun hadn't risen yet. Everyone else was still asleep so she quietly got out of bed and walked over to the balcony that was on the left side of the room.

When she opened the window she felt the cold Atlas air hit her skin, causing her to cross her arms tightly. She really needed to get a new jacket. A lot of people in Atlas looked at her in distaste but it was hard for her to not admit how beautiful the city was. Looking at the city from her view took her breath away. She tried to take in every detail until a noise from behind caught her attention.

Yang rustled on the bed and woke up slowly. Looking to her side she noticed Blake wasn't there anymore. Then she looked up and noticed the girl standing on the balcony, gleaming under the night sky. She was absolutely gorgeous. She quietly and slowly walked over to her. Blake's ears were still able to hear though and she turned around to meet Yang's longing gaze on her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up" she said as Yang went and stood beside her. She paused a bit before replying, taking in the beauty of Atlas from their point of view. "It's okay, I couldn't really sleep either" she said with a small smile. Blake returned it back as they both leaned over the Balcony, staring into the darkness

Blake spoke first. "I don't think I could ever thank you enough" she said. Yang looked at her and smiled softly, "Blake, you know I'll always have your back. Just as I know you'll always have mine. I really care about you and I'm always gonna be here for you." With this Blake tried to hold back tears. Yang noticed this and pulled her into an embrace. Blake muffled to her under her collar. "I don't know what I'd do without you, I care about you too". She pulled back from Yang and looked up her. They stared into each other's eyes with so much love. Blake placed her hand on Yang's cheek, and smiled up at her. Yang lightly leaned into the touch.

"Where do we go from here?" Yang said, which caught Blake off guard for a second. "What do you mean?" Yang answered her with a small smile and began to blush. "With us, there's something between us Blake and right now I think is the only good opportunity for us finally figure it out." Blake now was the one that blushed. She knew she was growing feelings towards Yang but wasn't sure when the right time to discuss them would be. "Yang I wanna try something real quick." Suddenly, Blake placed her other hand on Yang's cheek and pulled her forward. 

Blake leaned in and pressed her lips against hers. Yang was a little shocked at first but eventually melted into the kiss. She placed her hands around Blake's waist. She realized now that they had both been feeling this way and that this was all she needed in order to figure that out. As the two stood on that balcony, the sun began to rise. It reflected across the two and lit up the room. This is how it should always be from now on. They would always be there for each other no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first bumbleby fanfic but I've had this idea in my head ever since the volume 6 finale so I wanted to share it with you guys. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
